Jack Frost
by laFreFre
Summary: a small Song-Fic/One-Shot about Jack Frost


Angle [English] Author:  
Hello, my name is emily and, as you can imagine, I'm Italian.  
is the first time that a public history of this site, for the simple fact that I can not translate this text from Italian to English. I only translate sentences and short texts that do not exceed 100 words, anyway.  
This text (I have plucked up the courage to post it here :3) I translated with google translator, even this angle author is translated with google translator.  
However, I believe that there are errors in English (not in Italian thankfully!) and, as you know, the Italian and English languages are VERY different, I hope you manage to read the same. I'm also struggling to understand the texts translated with google translator, but then you get used to and your brain understands things automatically xD  
Seriously, Reviewed capturing the essence of the fic, and gently let by the grammar!  
Now I have to do my homework, but I promise that the next one-shot will translate the I, with the dictionary at your fingertips!  
Here in Italy the past is Jack Frost, and you? :)

Possible Spoiler: If you have not seen the movie, do not recommend to read. Then, gamer Forewarned is forearmed!

"Face-to-earth and broken wings,  
broken wings and torn, torn down  
from a world of armed struggles, another  
between the buried and many lives asleep  
in this  
Long dream of a midsummer night,  
man  
I can not fly but I have to try "

Jack Frost died every day, in silence, alone, inside of him. ' He filled his days making jokes to anyone. Sometimes friendly banter, sometimes real tease. Teasing to vent his anger, his sadness that no one could hear him, talk to him, _see him_. All this hidden from her beautiful smiles apparently sincere. But it was enough to look better, to see the sadness in his eyes.  
He liked to vent his anger by torturing the poor Bunnymund, often causing blizzards during the Easter or, if he could, flooding his lair of snow.  
It was rare, almost impossible, that Jack Frost bothered the other keepers often helped North at Christmas, at night he liked to observe the powder full of golden dreams of Sand, the few times that he could see them, watched amazed at the speed with which the tooth fairies took the children and left coins.  
The only one with whom he had an open war was Bunnymund: rivalry, characters too similar, or both the rabbit and the human were too proud to admit that, after all, they were friends.  
His days were slow for him and, strange but true, boring.  
The thing that eased the pain a little were happy cries of children, when they shouted "School closed! There is too much snow", or the like to start wars of snowballs.  
But as soon as he came home, as soon as he entered his cave, just lie down under his blankets, he began to cry tears and bitter cold. Tears were not empty, as, he thought, his life, but they were tears full of emotions, of pain, which had started just a happy memory of the day.  
Once in a while you do not even get up from the bed, not eating and not drinking even for days, but that difference did it make? So he was an invisible spirit and immortal, nothing would change.  
And these days I spent as if he did not exist.  
She cried for hours, tired, sleep.  
He often cursed Sand and Pitch, who did not do or good dreams or nightmares.  
"_I am a useless, I can not be seen and I do not even dream. NOT EXIST!-Shouted in his mind-Why, then, the Man in the Moon has decided to give me this life? I did not even memories for which it worth living ..._ "  
And with that thought, he fell asleep.  
And when the pain was too much, a little man made his glittering visit, and remained there watching him, until he saw in his sleep the future Guardian, a smile ...

Angle [Italian] Author:  
I hope you like it! Obviously, for those who have never seen the movie, this one-shot, I ruined the whole movie XD that's why I put at the beginning of the fanfiction ... at least do not ruin the whole movie!  
The phrase at the beginning I found a diary of Comix, I think, and it is-Mondo Marcio, Non so Volare ["I can not fly"] (2006)

Lyrics + ITALIAN text: watch?v=1pMKLJCaWSY (it is Rap!)

Google translator:


End file.
